


For Science!

by EphemeralNight



Series: Erotica of Warcraft [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralNight/pseuds/EphemeralNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain young orcish shaman gets herself into a bit of a bind with a gnomish mad scientist, but her failed attempt to flee leaves clues that could lead a certain former Arcanist to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

Zeinok Felstar kicked back in his booth in the tavern-room of the Greatmother's Brothel, sipping from a mug of Kungaloosh. Shiny green goggles covered his glowing blue eyes as he watched the patrons and the Girls mill around or chat or flirt. Hair, that used to be red but was more of an ice-blue these days, hung around his pale face and stuck up from the back of his head in a tale. His runeblade sat in easy reach under the table, but his Saronite armor was safely packed away up in Zeinok's room, where its psychic aura couldn't touch anyone.  
  
Zeinok's engineering case sat open on the table, facing the room at large, displaying his wares. There were a variety of vibrators, from big wiggling dildos to little buzzing bullets, along side other fun products including his bestseller, the Femarc.  
  
As he took another sip of Kungaloosh, he spotted Zylesen Starslip coming onto another blood elf with blonde hair he didn't know. The kinky psychomancer was conjuring shadow energy into a bunch of semi-solid tendrils which she was using to fondle the woman she was flirting with. The blonde shrieked and giggled as the void tendrils snaked beneath her robe. Zylesen leaned in and clung to the other elf's lapels, looking up through her eyelashes at the blonde, and said something that made the taller elf blush.  
  
Arjah's establishment was fun like that.  
  
Zeinok took a sip of his drink and bent down to fish the novel he was half-way through out of his satchel, so he wasn't looking when it happened. There was a whoosh of elemental energy and gasps of surprise from the middle of the tavern while he wasn't looking.  
  
Rising, Zeinok saw the warm green glow of an incoming Astral Recall swirling in the center of the room. The shape of a young orcish girl emerged from the light, but before she could manifest, something seemed to yank her backwards by her arms. The girl vanished with an unheard scream, and the swirl of green began to collapse, but before it vanished, the chainmail and leather that the image of the girl was wearing solidified, and fell to the wooden floor in a heap.  
  
Zeinok sat up. That wasn't something one saw every day. And that unfortunate shaman was probably stranded somewhere naked, now.  
  
A few of the patrons gathered around the clothing and armor, shooting questioning glances at each other. Curious, Zeinok sat forward and clicked his goggles, switching through the various lenses. On the fourth click he saw something interesting. The goggles were highlighting spots of fungal matter on the armor.  
  
There was a lot of shrugging going on, and finally one of the Girls, another elf Zeinok didn't know, gathered up the fallen items and carried them off. He sprung out from behind his table and followed her, passing the entrance to the bathhouse and into the service hallway.  
  
"Wait for a minute, would you?" Zeinok called. "Miss?"  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, turning around. "What can I do for you, Mr. Felstar?"  
  
"What were you going to do with that?" Zeinok asked, indicating the pile of leather and chainmail.  
  
The Girl shrugged. "I was just gonna dump it in the supply closet to get it out of the way."  
  
"That's it?" Zeinkok frowned. "What about the shaman they belong to? She's probably stranded naked somewhere and might be in trouble."  
  
"Nothin' to do about that," the Girl said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta dump this stuff and get back out there. If I don't get fucked tonight I'm never gonna be able to afford that new dress before Daci buys it, so unless you're planning on putting that cold cock of yours to use..."  
  
"Not at the moment," Zeinok said mildly.  
  
"Fine then,  _you_  can put this junk away," the Girl said, dumping the pile of armor in Zeinok's arms. "I've got clients to seduce."  
  
The Girl pranced off.  
  
"Rude much?" Zeinok muttered once she was gone. He looked down at the pile of armor, squinting. His goggles were set on Alloscope, and the chainmail was shining brightly, but he thought he saw something in one of the belt pouches.  
  
He set the pile down and reached into the pouch, producing a small silver screw with a nonstandard threading. That was interesting. He turned one of the boots over and saw a scrap of cloth stuck in the tread. It was a very distinctive blue. Alliance blue.  
  
The rest of the armor was damp, and spotted with fungal matter. Zeinok stood up suddenly. He knew where the orc girl was. There was only one place it could be. The Twin Spire Ruins in Zangarmarsh.  
  


<<<

  
Ziega Wildborn trudged across the surface of Serpent Lake, dragging the dead hydra through the lake behind her and panting with effort as she maintained her concentration on Water to keep her feet from sinking through the surface. The shore was just ahead, greenish blue land rising from the water and topped by two tarnished draenic spires.  
  
The young shaman reached land with a sigh of relief, dragging the dead hydra from the water. Once on land, Ziega collapsed against the corpse to catch her breath. The ruins above her had once been a battlefield of some sort. An old Alliance flay lay in the fungal carpeting, and the dull bronze metal of the ruins was pocked with spellscars.  
  
Ziega pulled out her skinning knife and heaved herself up onto her knees, plunging the knife into the carcass and starting to cut free pieces of hide. She worked methodically, starting at the tail and working her way towards the heads.  
  
She was stripping the left leg when she heard the noise behind her.  
  


>>>

  
A wormhole tore open the sky over Ogri'la. It was just large enough for the blood elf death knight to emerge through, head-first and already in a dive.  
  
Zeinok twisted southward, cloak flapping in the wind behind him as he fell towards the spires of Blade's Edge. The airspeed readout in his goggles stopped climbing. With an electric snap, his cloak sprung outwards, forming a rigid wing twice the span of Zeinok's outstretched arms.  
  
He pulled out of the dive, necromantically enhanced chest muscles straining at the g-force. Soaring over Forge Camp: Terror, Zeinok swept his wing back and went into another dive towards the giant mushroom caps below.  
  
Leveling out over the lake, Zeinok banked towards the Twin Spire Ruins. The massive hydroworks over Coilfang Reservoir slid passed on his left. He swooped down over the old contested ruins, gliding in a circle around the hill on which they sat. He spotted a half-skinned hydra carcass on the shore as he banked inwards and flared, killing his speed. Dropping to the spongy ground, he let his cloak fold and skidded to a stop.  
  
Zeinok stood and looked around at the deserted ruins, listening for activity. The light, misty rain fell, and the lake lapped softly at the shore. He activated the thermal setting on his goggles and spotted faint traces on the fungal carpeting. There were impressions by the hydra corpse, and a brightspot behind those. Several yards away he spotted a small smear of residual heat on the outer wall of the Horde spire. Near that was an impression that almost looked like a snow-angel.  
  
Turning, Zeinok saw a heat source inside the Alliance spire. He went inside.  
  
There was an active sign of gnomish make, pointing at a hole in the floor. Zeinok had to laugh.  _So Totally Not My Secret Lair, There is Nothing Interesting In the Hole,_  it read.  
  
Zeinok stopped laughing and stared a moment longer, shaking his head. "What."  
  
He peered closely at a few of the screws holding the sign together. They matched the one he'd found in the lost armor. Well, it certainly looked like there was a good chance the orc girl was down there, Zeinok figured. He unslung his runeblade. It was time to find out what that sign's maker was doing with a naked orcess.  
  
The hole led down into a curving corridor lit with electric lamps, spaced seemingly at random. A ladder led down from the hole on the outer wall of the curve. Zeinok landed at the bottom as quietly as he could and looked around. He could hear some sort of machinery whirring down the corridor to the left, but he thought he'd heard a faint gnomish voice muttering from the right.  
  
Zeinok crept down the corridor towards the voice, hugging the inner wall of the curved passaged with his runeblade at the ready. The muttering grew louder, but Zeinok couldn't understand the language. A doorway soon came into view. Edging up, Zeinok peered passed the frame and saw... an empty room. The muttering had stopped.  
  
"ZAPPY!!!!" A voice screamed, and Zeinok ducked.  
  
A glowing beam of energy smashed into the wall where Zeinok's head had been a split second earlier. The death knight spun, runes going dark on his runeblade as frosty and deathly forces blasted out in retaliation.  
  
The gnome dodged a blast of frost, using a backpack with mechanical limbs to fling himself around out of Zeinok's attacks. The gnome darted in quicker than Zeinok could block, forcing him to burn his blood runes to repell the crazed engineer by boiling his blood. He swung as the gnome reeled, missing flesh but shearing off two of the mechanical tentacles at their base.  
  
His blade was nearly depleted and he needed time for the runes to regenerate. Zeinok burnt his last frost rune, freezing the whole room and tripping up the gnome. He turned and sprinted down the corridor to put some distance between him and the gnome.  
  
The sounds of machinery from down the other way grew louder as the irregular electric lanterns flew passed. Zeinok finally rounded the corner into the room full of loud machinery and froze in shock at what he found. Or rather  _who_  he found.  
  


<<<

  
Ziega heard the noise behind her, and  _felt_  the surge of electric energy. She dove forward over the half-skinned carcass and heard a metallic clank as something heavy bounced off her boots. Rolling to her feet, Ziega whirled her long staff and spun around to face her assailant.  
  
A cackling gnome leaped atop the hydra corpse in a flurry of purple hair and big round goggles and white lab coat. Strapped to his back was a comically-large metal pack, which anchored four shiny mechanical tentacles, each tipped with a silver shackle that opened and closed like a claw. Gripped in each of his hands were what Ziega had first thought to be knives, but on a second glance turned out to be shiny metal dildos with handles, forged with life-like detail and crackling with electric power.  
  
"Stones of the earth! Guard me!" Ziega cried, shaking herself from her bewilderment at the gnome's choice of weapons, and summoning a totem.  
  
The ground beneath the corpse erupted, tumbling the gnome to the moss, as rock and stone wrenched itself from the bedrock and assembled itself into something that could face Ziega's enemy. She didn't wait to see how the battle would go. Ziega bolted, running around behind the Horde spire and reaching through her own lifeforce for the spiritual anchor she'd left in a safe place.  
  
The green swirl enveloped her, joining her physical presence to her spirit anchor. She'd be safe in just a few second--  
  
Cold metal closed around Ziega's wrists and yanked her backwards just as the spell was finishing. Two opposing forces pulled at her. The vortex of life energy pulled her towards her spirit anchor, and the gnome's mechanical tentacles dragged her back into Zangarmarsh. There was a lurch as the spell collapsed, and with a thrill of horror Ziega felt her armor melt away from her body like mist to join her spirit anchor while she remained behind in the gnome's clutches.  
  
She was yanked into the air by her arms and swung over the gnome's head. He slammed her down on the spongy fungal carpet so hard she bounced. She was face down with her arms pinned by the mechanized shackles and the rest of her stunned by the impact. The other two shackles snapped closed around her ankles and pulled her naked green body taught, breasts squishing against the ground.  
  
Stretched out spread-eagle and pinned naked to the ground with a crazed gnome standing between her legs was not the best of places to be. Ziega pulled against the shackles' mechanical strength, twisting to watch over her shoulder for the gnome, but all her strength couldn't move the restraints from where they pressed into the fungal carpet.  
  
With a cackle and some babbling in gnomish, the purple-haired engineer bent down over Ziega's rump as the mechanical arms pulled her legs further apart. The gnome flipped one of his metal dildos, catching it again by the handle and thrusting it like a sword at her exposed folds.  
  
Ziega yelped in pain at the snap of electric current into her nethers. It jolted her, hurling her weight against the mechanical restraints with a reflexive flinch, but as the echoes of pain faded a throbbing ache flooded Ziega's sex with heat and wetness. The electric current continued to thrum through her vaginal flesh as the gnome drove his metallic dildo deeper into her womanhood. Her hips jerked back of their own accord and a moan of pleasure escaped through teeth clenched in pain as the stinging electric tingle tore an orgasm forcefully from her fleshy walls.  
  
Letting out a cry of pleasure as a second orgasm was wrung from her body on the heels of the first, Ziega wrenched her mind back to her predicament. The gnome had her helpless, but of all the things he could be doing to her, this was far from the worst possibility. Ziega might've even enjoyed it if she weren't afraid for her life. And if he had been a she.  
  
But earthmother knew what else the crazed engineer might do with her at his mercy. She had to get free, and fast. Ziega concentrated on pulling free of just one of the shackles, but it held fast, the mechanical grip unshakable. She forced herself to focus through the harsh pleasure pulsing from her center and reach for the elements.  
  
Lightning of her own danced from her fingers and raced up the metal arms holding her down. The gnome screeched and Ziega felt the pressure on her limbs lessen. She yanked one of the cuffs out of the ground and tried to smash it on a nearby rock, but the gnome yelled something. Ziega felt something shock through her body, and the next thing she knew the world was going black.  
  


>>>

  
He'd found her, and to say the state he found her in was unexpected would be the height of understatement.  
  
The orc girl Zeinok was looking for was strapped down to a padded table. She was _covered_  with various devices. A large red rubbery-looking dildo slammed into her raw-looking green pussy on a piston arm that was running at a ridiculously high speed. What looked like an air-pump was hooked up to the bottom of a plug in her ass. Two clear cylinders were attached to her nipples, internal membranes fluctuating rapidly against her skin as suction was applied. A red ball-gag was strapped into her mouth, drool running down her chin. A small tube fed what looked like healing potion through a hole in the center of the ball-gag. Numerous electrodes were taped to her skin, buzzing with a tingling electric current across her nipples, her clit, her butt, and various places on her limbs.  
  
The orc girl's faint panting screams finally registered in Zeinok's mind as he got over the shock of the sight. He rushed forward and started tugging on her restraints. Her tear-streaked eyes flew open and locked onto him, wild and glazed. Her screams with each panting breath grew louder and more desperate, but a second later her eyes squeezed closed again and it was like she forgot he was there.  
  
Zeinok examined the machinery, and sliced the main power cable with his runeblade. With a great lurching shutter, the machinery wound down and stopped. The orc girl strained at her bonds suddenly, and appeared to pass out, going silent as the machines.  
  
Rushing to her, Zeinok scanned her with his goggles. He found vital signs. Relieved, he took a closer look at the restraints. They appeared to be leather with electronic locks. He could defeat the locks eventually, but it would be easier to simply cut the girl free.  
  
As Zeinok pulled out his Multi-Utility Folding Knife, the orc girl seemed to come around. She stirred, thrashing side to side with her eyes closed and pulling at the restraints. A piteous, desperate moan bubbled out of her. She squirmed with increasing franticness, bucking her hips and twisting her shoulders.  
  
Though no longer moving, the red dildo and the inflatable buttplug were still within her, and the suction tubes were still attached to her nipples. She bucked and writhed against them, her moans taking on a pleading tone.  
  
Zeinok's eyes widened. She was still trying to pleasure herself with the halted devices. The orc girl must have been pushed into a state of hyperstimulation. Just what the fel was the gnome trying to do to her? He'd only had her for a few hours and she was already so far gone that she didn't notice someone trying to rescue her. That explained the health potion that she was being force-fed--without it, she'd have been worn bloody before the first hour was up--but Zeinok couldn't fathom the gnome's actual goal.  
  
He finished cutting the orc's right arm free and moved on to slice off the gag, but her freed hand flew directly to her swollen clit and started rubbing furiously as her hips bucked. She didn't even--  
  
"ZAPPY!"  
  
The crackle-whoosh of the raygun shot from behind Zeinok, and he ducked on instinct, but the gnome had aimed low this time. The beam struck Zeinok in the back and he screamed in pain. It was agony like nothing he'd felt since before he was taken by the Scourge.  
  
The pain cut through him. It felt like his flesh was melting off his bones. But in the midst of the pain, Zeinok felt something he thought he'd never feel again. He felt his heart beat. Then, for the first time in two years, Zeinok lost consciousness.  
  


* * *

  
Zeinok woke to the feel of hard metal floor under the skin of his bare back and small hands tugging at the straps of his leg plates. His thoughts stalled as he felt the  _coldness_ of the metal on his skin. He felt  _cold_. Zeinok almost didn't recognize the sensation, it had been so long since he'd felt it.  
  
There was something else Zeinok felt that was such a shock he almost forgot about the gnome trying to steal his armor. His heart was beating. It thumped in his chest pulsing life through his preserved flesh.  
  
One of his heavy Saronite leg plates came free and was hauled slowly off his body. Right, he could marvel over his heartbeat later. He had a gnome to punt.  
  
Zeinok took a moment to gather himself. He listened to the gnome's movements, gauging.  
  
With a sudden burst of movement Zeinok's eyes flew open and his bared knee shot up and collided with the gnome's head, shattering his big round goggles. The gnome cried out in surprise and reeled back, clutching his face as  _pain_  lanced up Zeinok's leg at the impact.  
  
Ignoring the unusual pain, Zeinok spun, flipping himself up onto his feet. He stumbled, almost underbalancing. The armor that still covered his groin and left leg felt heavier than it should have. And then as he came upright, hair fell into his face.  _Red_  hair. What was going  _on_?  
  
Zeinok still made it to his feet before the gnome recovered from that first blow, attention forced purely on his enemy. He swung his weight and kicked out with his armored leg, catching the reeling gnome in the face with a boot's worth of Saronite.  
  
Blood sprayed and the gnome's head snapped back with a satisfying crunch. The gnome crashed to the floor and lay still. Zeinok stood poised, waiting to see if the gnome would move again.  
  
"Mumhahahffhfa," came a rough feminine voice, nearly startling Zeinok.  
  
Zeinok looked around and saw the orc girl as he'd left her, bound to the table with myriad implements of pleasure affixed to her body. The gnome must have refastened the arm he'd cut free. Her eyes were clear and she seemed saner, though her hips still rocked on the dildo stuffed inside her as she tried to spit out the ball gag.  
  
Moving to cut the gag off the young orc, Zeinok noticed something  _very_  different about the way walking felt. For the entirety of his undeath, Zeinok's biologically static body had sported an eternal unchanging erection that never softened nor built towards orgasm. It had never changed, and he'd adjusted to it, even having his armor custom forged to accommodate it, but  _now_... He froze, head snapping down to stare at his own body, eyes blinking furiously to dispel what had to be a false image.  
  
His eyes were seeing breasts, which couldn't possibly be accurate. Zeinok blinked some more, but the pale mounds of smooth flesh, tipped with little pink nipples, didn't go away. Zeinok stared passed the impossible breasts and into the empty trough in his loin plate that normally contained his unchanging erection.  
  
Zeinok swayed on his feet, heart pounding in his ears. That was what snapped him out of it. His heart was pounding in his ears! Somehow, he was alive again. Alive and female, but alive.  
  
"What did that gnome  _do_?" Zeinok whispered.  
  
"Mmmfphfaphmp," the orc girl said.  
  
Zeinok blinked, suddenly remembering where he--she?--was. Hurrying over to the orc girl, Zeinok undid the buckle on the ball gag and eased it out of her mouth.  
  
The orc girl let out a breath. "Thanks."  
  
"Hang on, I'll get you out of this," Zeinok said, his--her?--voice sounding feminine and strange.  
  
"Uauh. Take your time," the girl moaned as her hips jerked and writhed.  
  
Zeinok gave her a raised eyebrow and her cheeks darkened.  
  
"Uh yeah," she said. "On second thought, hurry up and cut me loose. There's still something in me; it's buzzing and tingling and agh!"  
  
Nodding, Zeinok reached mentally for his--her?--runeblade out of habit but he--okay, whatever, he'd been turned into a woman, might as well just stick with "she" rather than waffle--came up short. She couldn't sense her runeblade. More out of a blind hope than any real expectation, Zeinok aligned her mind with the nether flows and gestured at the straps.  
  
"Yes!" Zeinok exulted as arcane power flowed through her and small, precise flashes of fire seared through the straps binding the orc. "I have my magic back too!"  
  
The girl pulled herself from the table, the big red dildo sliding out of her with a loud shlooping sound as her swollen nipples popped free. She yanked out the buttplug with a sharper popping sound, legs trembling as it exited her flesh so suddenly. Rather than hop off the table and finish peeling the electrodes from her green skin, the girl braced her legs apart and plunged her fingers between her sopping folds, nearly pushing her whole hand in.  
  
It finally registered with Zeinok just how erotic an eyeful she'd been getting of the orc girl, who Zeinok noticed was quite sensuously attractive, now that the danger had passed. Unfamiliar sensations of life came rushing back. Her heartbeats grew heavy, heat rushed to her face, the skin around her newly formed nipples tightened, and an aching throb pulsed through the muscled cavity that now resided between her legs.  
  
"Agh, damn it, I can't reach it," the orc girl growled in a slightly unsteady voice with her hand sunk nearly to the knuckles in her green womanhood, dripping her fluids. "Can you help me? Please? Your hands are smaller than mine."  
  
Zeinok blinked at the blase, almost innocent-sounding way the orc asked that. Shaking her head to clear it, Zeinok pushed the raging feelings of life into the back of her mind and knelt down between the orc girls legs.  
  
"What's your name?" Zeinok asked, forcing himself with a monumental effort to stay clinical about the situation as he stared at that gorgeous, dripping green cunt. The inner flesh was actually more reddish or brownish, and the contrast with her glistening green skin accentuated the effect of the sight. The scent of her actually made a little flop flip in Zeinok's belly.  
  
"Ziega," the orc replied. "Ziega Wildborn."  
  
"Zeinok Felstar," the former male death knight said as he moved his hand towards Ziega's sex.  
  
Zeinok hesitated. Should she be doing this? Was Ziega thinking clearly? As his hand halted in hesitation, Ziega made an embarrassed noise and covered herself with her hands. Zeinok blinked and looked up at the orc.  
  
"Oh!" Ziega exclaimed. "I didn't even think about--I'm sorry, I really can't reach it myself and it's driving me nuts, but this must be unpleasant for you, sorry."  
  
That, was not what Zeinok had expected her to say. "Believe me that is not at all the problem. It's nothing, let me try."  
  
Ziega relaxed, looking relieved as she moved her hands and spread her legs again. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves--something she had never needed to do during her two years of undeath, not having nerves during that time--Zeinok slid her fingers through the orc's lubricious folds, spreading Ziega's slick juices over her pale hand.  
  
Ziega's hips made small little thrusts against Zeinok's hand, who swallowed against a throat gone dry. With the orc's wetness coating her hand, Zeinok made a point with his fingers an started trying to work his way into her sweltering passage with a careful twisting motion.  
  
The orc's slick walls stretched around Zeinok's knuckles as Ziega moaned softly, squirming against her pushing hand. Zeinok pushed in a little harder, twisting her hand as its widest part strained Ziega's opening. The young orc gave no indication of pain, and actually pulled her legs open wider. Finally, Zeinok's entire fist slipped through, disappearing into Ziega's constricting tunnel up to the wrist. Ziega gasped aloud, her whole body jerking as her sex accommodated the blood elf's entire fist. Zeinok felt the orc's pulsing walls convulse as the stimulation actually made her cum weakly on Zeinok's hand.  
  
Focusing on her task, Zeinok stretched her fingers deeper into the young orc, reaching for whatever the gnome had put into her. She could feel vibrations with the tips of her fingers. Whatever it was, it was in deep.  
  
Ziega moaned, twitching again as Zeinok pushed her arm in even deeper. "Uah, you got it?"  
  
"Almost," Zeinok reported, voice cracking a little.  
  
Success! Zeinok's fingers closed on something round and metallic that buzzed against her fingertips. She grasped it tightly and pulled.  
  
"Ah!" Ziega yelped, hips lurching forward to match Zeinok's pulling motion. "Ow! Wait!"  
  
Zeinok froze. "What?"  
  
"It feels like you're pulling on my cervix," Ziega said. "I think it's attached or stuck or something."  
  
"Should I try to pull it anyway?" Zeinok asked.  
  
Ziega squirmed, her walls clenching on Zeinok's hand. "I don't know. Auh."  
  
Hand buried to the wrist in Ziega's quivering cunt, fingers grasping a vibrating egg, Zeinok sat on her knees between Ziega's green thighs and tried to think of what to do. It was so hard to be analytical, though. Her body thrummed with arousal, which was something Zeinok had not experienced for the long two years of her undeath, despite the ever-constant erection.  
  
Zeinok stared at the orc's glistening sex stretched around her pale wrist, trying to think, but the sight of it, the scent of her, the feel of her warm writhing flesh--it was intoxicating. Before she even realized what she was doing, Zeinok leaned forward and fastened her lips around Ziega's puffy clit.  
  
"Ooouah!" Ziega gasped.  
  
The young orc didn't ask what Zeinok was doing or reprimand her for getting distracted. Ziega just moaned and fell back onto her elbows as Zeinok's tongue met her clit. With the orc's lack of protest, Zeinok simply gave in and started lapping with abandon. Her chin rested on her wrist as she stroked her fist inside Ziega's tight tunnel.  
  
"Ooh don't stop," Ziega moaned.  
  
With the hand that wasn't inside Ziega, Zeinok hurriedly undid the clasps and fastenings of her loin plate and remaining leg plate. The armor fell away with a clang and Zeinok thrust her fingers into her newly female and dripping sex.  
  
Pleasure lanced through Zeinok, surging up through her body. During her undeath he had still been able to feel pleasure in limited ways, still enjoy the warmth of another's body or the feel of skin on skin, but nothing like the pure lustful fire raging through her now. Rubbing her clit felt a bit like rubbing her cock, but there was no analogue for the throbbing bliss of her fingers pushing between the hot, slippery walls of her vagina.  
  
Zeinok started cumming on the spot, sucking hard on Ziega's clit as she unsteadily thrust with her fist inside the orc. Surprisingly, orgasm felt just the same as she remembered it feeling in her previous life, though it had been so long she couldn't be sure. She felt her fluids trickle down over her fingers, dripping from her knuckles onto the floor as her body twitched and her mouth lifted from the orc's nub to gasp for air.  
  
The vibrating egg stuck inside Ziega was still grasped between Zeinok's fingertips. It felt like pressure was building up around her hand. Ziega cried out and fell back, twitching and thrashing as orgasmic spasms nearly crushed Zeinok's fingers. The pressure on Zeinok's hand increased, and it didn't feel like that was just from her muscular spasms.  
  
With a sympathetic wince, Zeinok clamped his fingers tightly around the vibrating egg and pulled his fist out of the young shaman's convulsing body in one smooth motion. The vibrating egg snapped free, Ziega screamed loud enough to wake the dead, and Zeinok's fist popped free of the writhing orc's sex with an eruption of juices that splashed all across the low celling and opposite wall.  
  
Ziega lay panting and twitching as Zeinok stood up carefully, examining the vibrator she'd pulled from the orc. There was no sign of blood or torn flesh on the end of the thing that looked kind of like a suction cup. That was a relief.  
  
"Ziega? Are you okay?" Zeinok asked, peering over her jiggling green breasts at her flushed face.  
  
"Yeah," Ziega panted without lifting her head or opening her eyes, her widely splayed legs hanging off the edge of the padded table. " _Oh_  yeah. Thank you."  
  
Suddenly, Ziega's legs closed around Zeinok's hips. The blood elf stumbled slightly as she was pulled forward, her pale belly pressing against the orc's soaked slit. Zeinok's new body throbbed with arousal again as he caught himself on his hands, leaning over Ziega with the sides of her heaving breasts brushing his forearms.  
  
The young orc's eyes focused on Zeinok, grateful, soft, yet hungry. Ziega reached up and pulled the flushed blood elf the rest of the way down on top of her, kissing her hard. Zeinok's feet came off the floor as she was dragged into the kiss, her weight sliding roughly over Ziega's lubricious womanhood.  
  
Zeinok, with no particular reason not to and with her body full of all the raging hormones she was completely out of practice moderating, melted eagerly into the kiss. She didn't even pause when one of Ziega's cute little tusks clipped her cheek in the green girl's enthusiasm. Zeinok suckled on the orc's tongue and offered her own, sliding her arms down and squeezing Ziega's heavy green breasts up against her own. Burning Sun, was  _that_  a new sensation. Zeinok never would have guessed how much different having nipples would make that feel, not to mention the soft swells of the breasts themselves smooshing into Ziega's.  
  
The kiss calmed eventually, and Zeinok pulled back to catch her breath. She had pulled her knees up onto the table at some point, splayed out beside the young orc's hips so they could trib while they kissed.  
  
Ziega smiled. "Nice to meet you, Zeinok."  
  
Zeinok heard herself giggle, which was a really weird thing to hear. "Yes. I think I've seen you before, though, once or twice around Arjah's Nest."  
  
"You have?" Ziega questioned, tilting her head in confusion. "Wait, didn't you say your name was Zeinok Felstar?"  
  
"That's right," Zeinok confirmed.   
  
Ziega frowned. "Isn't that the name of that death knight who sells dildos and stuff?"  
  
"That would be me," Zeinok admitted.  
  
"Um," Ziega said slowly. "Aren't you usually a man?"  
  
Zeinok glanced down at herself with a slightly manic chuckle. "Not anymore, apparently."  
  


* * *

  
Ziega watched patiently while the formerly male, formerly undead, red-haired elven woman searched for her belongings. Watching the nude blood elf move around, looking in bins and cupboards and casting small arcane spells of some sort, was a pleasant enough sight. After her ordeal, she was sated enough that the urge to leap onto the older woman and continue kissing her soft full lips was just resting quietly in the back of her mind.  
  
"How did it happen?" Ziega asked curiously. "I mean, undead men don't just turn into living women on their own, do they?"  
  
Zeinok laughed. "I would rather doubt that, indeed. When demented gnomes and ray-guns are involved, however..."  
  
"Oh," Ziega said nervously. "So it's kind of my fault then, since it happened because you tried to rescue me. Er, sorry?"  
  
"It's not your fault. I was careless," Zeinok said, red ponytail swaying against her bare back as she shook her head. "Besides... I don't know if I'd even want to go back to the way I was. I think I'd want to be alive again more than I'd want to be male. Did you know that this was the first time I've had an orgasm in more than two years?"  
  
Ziega mouth fell open in horror. "That's... I can't even imagine what that would be like."  
  
"It could have been worse," Zeinok said as she pushed a large chest aside and opened a cabinet. "Only my mind felt the passage of time. My body couldn't tell the difference between eternity and an instant."  
  
"Still," Ziega murmured, padding over and wrapping her arms around Zeinok's middle from behind.  
  
The blood elf paused in her search and leaned into Ziega's embrace with a pleased-sounding sigh as Ziega's green breasts squished against the pale skin of her back. "I don't think I can change back in any case. My delving spells don't detect any lingering transmogrification energy."  
  
After another few minutes of searching, Zeinok located her backpack, and Ziega was surprised and pleased to see that the blood elf had brought Ziega's leathers with her. As Ziega started getting dressed, Zeinok pulled a pair of rumpled trousers from his pack and shook them out. They were black and red, with the shimmer of embersilk, and made Ziega's haphazard leathers look quite ragged in comparison. Zeinok retrieved a matching vest once her pants were on, and turned to his dark metal armor where it was piled in the corner.  
  
"Will it fit in your pack?" Ziega asked, eying the squarish backpack and the softly glowing runes stitched around the edge.  
  
"It would," Zeinok said, "but I think I'm going to leave it here. Saronite is dangerous to your mental health if you're not undead."  
  
Ziega merely nodded. She'd never been to Northrend, so she'd take his word for it. "Are the rest of my things back at Arjah's Nest?"  
  
"They are," Zeinok said as she stuck her arm further into her pack than there should have been room for and rummaged.  
  
Ziega scratched the back of her head and blushed lightly, smiling. "You know, I have a few of your products. They're really good. The Femarc is awesome, and I use my G-Forcer all the time!"  
  
Zeinok grinned good-naturedly at Ziega as she pulled a small stone chip from her pack. "I appreciate the compliment. Now, what do you say we find out if I remember how to cast a portal?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Orgrimmar?" Ziega asked.  
  
"That's the plan," Zeinok said, nodding as she turned, arcane energy gathering in her hands.  
  
The portal opened without incident and the two of them stepped through into the Horde capital. The blood elf looked exultant.  
  
"Damn it feels good to have my magic back," Zeinok said. "Come on, let's go get your things."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, you know," Ziega said as they set off for the Nest. "I don't know if I would have gotten out of that one without help."  
  
"Eh, I was bored, it was something to do," Zeinok joked.  
  
Ziega laughed. "I mean it, though. Thanks."  
  
Two streets later, Zeinok grinned suddenly. "You know, I just thought of something. I've been designing and building sex toys since before my fall to the Scourge, but now that I'm a woman I can actually test out my designs myself."  
  
"So there is an upside. That's good!" Ziega said, peering at the blood elf. "Um, I could help you out with that, if you want. I'm already getting horny again, and you do need another girl to use a Femarc properly."  
  
Zeinok looked at her for a long moment, then took her hand with a half-smile. "I don't see why not."


End file.
